The present invention is related to steering and scanning mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention is related to a scanning mechanism having an unobstructed view, operates continuously in one direction and can operate in any orientation.
The ability to measure surfaces and objects in 3-D is becoming increasingly important for many fields such as autonomous vehicle navigation and obstacle detection, quarry mapping, landfill surveying, and hazardous environment surveying. The current state of the art for scanning mechanisms is unable to meet the demand of many of these applications. Typical scanners are slow, unable to measure with an unobstructed view and inflexible in their ability to use different types of range sensors. The present invention overcomes these limitations and provides a system that will meet the existing demand for more advanced scanning mechanisms.
The present invention pertains to a directing apparatus. The directing apparatus comprises a mechanism for producing steerable energy. The directing apparatus also comprises a mechanism for steering energy from the producing mechanism. The steering mechanism is in communication with the producing mechanism.
The present invention pertains to a directing apparatus. The directing apparatus comprises a mechanism for producing steerable energy. The directing apparatus also comprises a mechanism for scanning steerable energy from the producing mechanism. The scanning mechanism is in communication with the producing mechanism and operable in any orientation.
The present invention pertains to a directing apparatus. The directing apparatus comprises a mechanism for producing steerable energy. The directing apparatus also comprises a mechanism for scanning steerable energy from the producing mechanism. The scanning mechanism is in communication with the producing mechanism and performing a line scan at a given adjustable angle.
The present invention pertains to a directing apparatus. The directing apparatus comprises a mechanism for producing steerable energy. The directing apparatus also comprises a mechanism for scanning steerable energy from the producing mechanism. The scanning mechanism is in communication with the producing mechanism and able to be stopped at a first location and at least a second location so the energy can be secured in a constant direction at each location for as long as desired.
The present invention pertains to a directing apparatus. The directing apparatus comprises a mechanism for producing steerable energy. The directing apparatus also comprises a mechanism for scanning steerable energy from the producing mechanism. The scanning mechanism is in communication with the producing mechanism and rotatable 360 degrees without any obstructions from the apparatus itself to the steerable energy that is used to scan the surrounding.
The present invention pertains to a directing apparatus. The directing apparatus comprises a mechanism for producing steerable energy. The directing apparatus also comprises a mechanism for scanning steerable energy from the producing mechanism. The scanning mechanism is in communication with the producing mechanism and having an adjustable nod angle between a first predetermined angle and a second predetermined angle.
The present invention pertains to a directing method. The directing method comprises the steps of producing steerable energy. Next there is the step of scanning a surrounding continuously in a first direction with the steerable energy.